Nowadays, various imaging devices, such as printers, copiers, scanners, fax machines, or multi-function machines with integrated functions, are increasingly used in daily life, and users demand more and more for printing modes and diversity.
For example, more and more users expect to complete a printing task through a mobile terminal, which requires the mobile terminal to pre-bind with an imaging device before printing.
In the existing methods of binding a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone to an imaging device, when an application (app) required for printing is not installed in the mobile phone, the user may have to manually input the corresponding Uniform Resource Locator (URL) information through a browser, download and install the app, then bind the mobile phone to the printer through the downloaded app.
When an app required for printing has been installed in the mobile phone, the user often logs in to a user account on the network through the mobile app, then manually enters various information of the imaging device to be bound, such as device code, device model, device properties (e.g., print speed, print resolution), and device function (e.g., whether or not support color printing), etc.
It can be seen that, the existing network imaging devices, when being bound with the user account, require the user to manually enter a lot of information, and even manually enter the URL information to download the App. These complicated and professional input steps and a lot of user input bring great inconvenience to the users.